Whose Fault?
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: All their troubles started in Idris High, and now they continue in the same building while their children attend school. History repeats, or can the children change things? Can Clary and her classmates change the fate their parents experienced? Love, heartache, tears, and misunderstandings. AU, Clace, Malec, Sizzy, and many others. (OC later on)
1. Chapter 1: ALways There

**Always There**

"Simon?" Clary called in a breathy whisper. She didn't want the annoying school librarian shushing her again with her bony finger pressed to her aged mouth. Across the table the boy named Simon looked up from his comic, brown eyes curious behind his glasses. Clary leaned closer dropping her voice more so no one around them could hear, not that there were that many people in the library; geek central. "Are you coming tonight or not?"

Simon sighed at the question. Running a hand through his short brown hair that barely covered his forehead. He had started to grow it out, Clary noticed, but she didn't know why. He didn't like long hair, it got in the way and he never wanted to be apart of a fad, which long hair currently was. He flipped the comic closed and looked at Clary eye-to-eye. "I hate those parties." He stated.

"I know, but it'll be fun. Eric and the guys are going." She tried to coax him into it.

"And don't you think they already tried to talk me into it? I'm not going Clary."

"Rather spend the night with your mom then with your friends? Come on, maybe you'll snag a girlfriend." She smirked jokingly.

Simon rolled his eyes and pinched his mouth tightly shut before looking back at his redheaded friend. Her green eyes playful and bright like he remembered them from their childhood. "Right, and you're only going because you want a boyfriend. What am I suppose to be, your wing man? I doubt that'll blow over so well Clary." His tone had darkened, but he quickly covered it with a half smile and a kick to her shins. "You need more girl friends." He teased.

Now it was Clary's turn to roll her eyes. "Shut up." She muttered. "Fine. You won't go but I will."

"Your mom won't let you go to a party so far up town." Simon countered.

"She won't even know." Clary smiled suspiciously.

Simon raised a brow, "What do you- Oh!"

The elderly librarian shushed him savagely. A spray of saliva flying out between her lips and into the air. Students who saw the display flinched away disgusted and afraid of getting the next round aimed at them.

Simon shrunk in his seat as he looked at Clary who did the same, a partner in crime even now when they were sixteen.

"You want me to lie for you?" He accused.

"Just for tonight." Clary said. Tilting her head like she was begging for help. "Just say we're having a movie marathon or something. My mom believes you more than she does me."

"Well can you blame her? You sneak around, and half the time you get caught." Simon whispered drumming his fingers across the closed comic in front of him.

"I wouldn't sneak around if she just loosened the leash she has strangling me. I'm not a child anymore, I can handle myself." Clary stated with a nod that was meant to reassure her and not Simon. She was tired of her over-protective mother always putting a halt on her living her life like a normal high school student. Hanging out with friends other than Simon, going out till eleven on the weekends without the constant calling and texts demanding she get home a whole hour before curfew. Clary knew her mother cared, she was a single parent after all raising a teenager, but at the same time Jocelyn was obsessed with her art, and making her attempts at flirting with her life long friend, Luke, look just the opposite. Jocelyn Fray was a fickle woman that took a lot to understand, and even though Clary had sixteen years under her belt she still didn't completely understand her mother.

"So will you do this for me Simon?" Clary begged. Putting as much effort as she could into her pout though she knew it wouldn't take that much to get him to say yes. She knew Simon Lewis better than she knew her mother, or even herself. They had always been together since kindergarten, there wasn't a single childhood memory she had that didn't have Simon in it too.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah Fray." He half smiled at her.

"You're the best!" Clary said excitedly.

"Silence in the library." Snapped the librarian. Her dark eyes beady and sharp as they glared at Clary who flushed embarrassed to have half the library's occupants' attention put on her.

Simon covered his mouth as he chuckled. Clary narrowed her eyes at him as she slid farther into her chair, trying to disappear from view.

"You owe me one Fray." He whispered before she completely disappeared below the edge of the table, her existence obscured to the librarian by the way Simon was sitting in his seat.

"Got it Lewis." Clary whispered from under the table.

* * *

"Seriously do you always hide out here?" Mocked Alec. He had peeked his mop of black haired head inside the catalog room of the library. Inside were rows of filing cabinets and a small desk that was used by his parents old friend Hodge Starkweather. He was once a college professor, but after some accident that no one ever talks about he resigned and took up the job as Idris high's assistant librarian and office secretary.

Hodge wasn't the reason Alec dropped by, it was Jace Herondale, his closest friend and Hodge's adoptive son. Though they acted so different from father and son, Alec believes its because Hodge adopted Jace when he was ten, and he already had a sense of people and how to act as an adult with being bounced around from family to family for an entire year.

"It's quieter here." Jace said from behind a stack of books.

"Oh and you clearly hate all the attention the girls give you." Alec muttered back sarcastically. He pushed the door open enough so he could enter, the clicking of the lock sounded loud in the quiet room as Alec made his way over to the metal cabinets Jace had fashioned into a place of lounging.

"I would be lying if I said it was dreadful, but even a superstar needs a break." Jace replied looking up from his book.

Alec couldn't read the title but it was probably something foreign. Jace and Hodge both had a taste for literature, and it lead to Jace's knowledge of almost five different languages.

"I'm not seeing a superstar." Hodge remarked with a smirk. Alec laughed and Jace just rolled his eyes at his adoptive father. They were a close bunch, the Starkweathers -though Jace used his birth name, and Hodge respected that- and Lightwoods having attended Idris high school together, then later on the same college, along with several of their others friends who in the end went their separate ways.

"Why are you here?" Jace asked Alec as he closed his book and sat it on top of the pile next to him.

"I've been sent as the messenger to see if you're going to the party tonight." Alec said carefully. Hodge raised a brow as he peeked up from under his lashes at the boys, a parental instinct engaged.

"Don't know. It's so far and I haven't heard of anything to motivate me to go." Jace replied stretching his arms above his head.

Hodge looked back to his work, a silent sigh escaped his lips as he brushed his graying hair out of his face. "If you do go, just be careful. Call if you're going to miss curfew."

Jace looked over his shoulder, "Don't I always?" He smirked.

"From the back seat of a police car. I want the call before it comes to that." Hodge sounded exhausted. Raising a teenage boy who likes trouble and challenges couldn't have been easy.

"Don't worry, I'll be with him Hodge." Alec assured but that didn't ease the older man's tension. Alec wasn't exactly the most persuading type when it came to Jace, the Lightwood boy would follow Jace through hellfire if it meant sticking together. They had such an inseparable friendship, that Hodge sometimes wonder if more laid below the surface but never dared to ask.

Looking to his gold watch, Hodge checked the time. "You two should get going, lunch is almost over, and you're not suppose to be back here." It was his usual farewell. Jace heard it five days a week while hiding out from the mass of swooning girls and the annoying jocks that thought they were cool just by talking to him.

"Yeah yeah. I know the drill." Jace said hopping off the filing cabinets. Running a hand through his hair he followed Alec out the room with a muttered complaint of hating Mr. Fell's chemistry lessons.

* * *

"One coffee with extra sugar." Hummed Luke as he sat a steaming green mug of coffee in front of his childhood friend. A smile on his friendly face, blue eyes sparkling, as he took the empty seat next to her at the counter of their store. They ran a bookstore that also sold personalized pieces of art, and trinkets. Their friends had thought the business would go south but their location seemed to be perfect, it was on the route to the nearby high school and college, and close enough to the tourist district that plenty of the visitors would wonder in and ask for a special picture to remember their trip.

"You could have spiked it. That might fix everything." Jocelyn moaned as she sat up on her stool. Wrapping her hands around the mug she pulled it close warming her hands against the slight chill that came with autumn.

"I doubt alcohol will solve this problem." Luke said patting her shoulder.

Jocelyn groaned as she pushed her bright red hair back, the twist she had put it in had pretty much already fallen out. Especially after the last phone call she had that afternoon, her nerves were shot her temper was going haywire and she had become paranoid whenever she walked the streets. Why couldn't she just escape that mistake? It's all she wanted.

She looked out the front door of their shop at the passersby. "Can we just run Luke? Escape to another country, an island maybe. Just us." Her voice sounded faraway, but her words still caused a blush to cross Luke's cheeks.

"You have Clary." He reminded her.

"She wouldn't want to go." Jocelyn replied flatly. "Besides she has Simon, he'd do anything for her, and they practically live together." She turned and looked Luke right in the eye, her green irises seemed brighter and sharper than usual as they stared into his pale blue ones. "What about us? Can't we just run?" She asked.

Luke pulled their gazes apart to look down at his own mug of coffee, steam still rising out of it in swirls. "We can't keep running Jocelyn. You have to face this sooner or later, and the sooner you do the more likely Clary will understand, instead of blaming you or worse hating you for it." He explained honestly.

Jocelyn covered her face with her slim hands and let out a long groan of annoyance, thankfully no one was in the store thanks to it being lunch. "Why are you al-ways right?" She complained into her hands.

He chuckled lightly. "It's a specially quality."

Jocelyn elbowed him in the side, trying to suppress her own smile. If it wasn't for Luke, Jocelyn doubted she would ever smile. He knew just what to say to brighten her mood even though everything seemed to be closing in around her ready to crush her at any moment. It was Luke Garroway who kept her sane, and reminded her what was important like her daughter, Clary, and her happiness.

Breaking the light atmosphere between the friends was the chime of the bell above the shop door. "Welcome to The City of Imagination." Jocelyn greeted them. The name of the store was a collaboration between Clary and Simon when they were younger. They wanted to help with the store and it was the only job Luke and Jocelyn couldn't agree on so they left it to the kids. Turned out they actually put some serious thought into it.

Walking through the door was their business neighbor, Madame Dorothea. An older woman who ran a Psychic shop, that seemed to do really well for a one person run business. She nodded to Jocelyn and Luke as she approached the counter, a wrinkled smile on her aged face.

"Dorothea, good afternoon. How are you doing?" Luke asked politely.

"Just fine." She answered. "I came actually for your business. I need something." She said turning to Jocelyn.

"Really?" The redhead raised a brow. "What can I do?"

"I need a new sign to hang in my window. The old one is faded and falling apart, I want you to paint a new one. Make it big, and as eye catching as possible." Dorothea said leaning over the counter towards Jocelyn. Her clouded eyes seemed to stare right through the younger woman, it gave her goosebumps.

"Sure. When do you need it by?" Jocelyn said.

"I'll give you two weeks." Dorothea said before turning around. Her business completed.

"Ah... yeah no problem." Jocelyn stuttered confused by the old woman's behavior.

Once out the door Jocelyn looked to Luke who seemed just as startled and confused as she felt. They remained silent for a while just to gather their thoughts after Madame Dorothea's sudden appearance and demand. Their days just seemed to become weirder and weirder with each passing week. Would their sanity make it?

* * *

**I said I would make another high school drama fanfic of TMI and I did :p I hope you guys like it. The story will be following all the main couples and their issues (my OC Mira will be making a reappearance too) I'm hoping this story will be more along the lines of a TV drama, heart break and long, hopefully, with lots of exciting moments. So no matter what couple you like they will be shown in this, most likely... Oh yeah and some TID characters will be showing up, because well they too are awesome. 3 Woolsey Scott.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2: Pandemonium

**Pandemonium**

"Forty," Isabelle said with her hands on her hips. Her brother Alec sighed as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "And" she drawled causing Alec to pause and look at her with a nervous expression. "you take Max to school everyday next week."

"But Izzy," Alec groaned. "You know I have early basketball practice Tuesday and Thursday." He complained.

His sister smirked as she tossed her head to the side throwing her hair over her shoulder. "That's my price or no deal." She stated.

Alec groaned again as he finished retrieving his wallet with a sour expression. "You make it so hard for me to have fun." He grumbled pulling out two twenties.

"Oh then maybe I should just let mom know that you're not home when she gets back." Isabelle winked devilishly at him as she snatched the money from him.

Alec stuttered for words as his face flushed red. Isabelle laughed at his reaction while she marched over to the couch in their den. She flopped down onto the chocolate brown cushions in a dramatic fashion, Alec expected as much from the star of the drama club. Being the center of attention was Isabelle Sophia Lightwood's main goal in life, becoming an actress was just a bonus.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I have a big audition coming up and mom already said I couldn't go so I'm gonna need your help." She said crossing her long legs.

Alec stared at her, already exhausted and he still had a party to get to. His sister's roundabout way of making deals left him dizzy and more than often sure he was getting the lower end of the negotiation.

"So I don't have to take Max?" He questioned replacing his wallet in his pocket.

"No you do. Those are my terms, like it or stay home. I'm sure Jace would understand." She stated. As she spoke she casually inspected her nails like the conversation meant nothing to her.

Alec's cheeks darkened again as he backed slowly out if the den. "Why would you mention Jace? He has nothing to do-"

Isabelle scoffed and interrupted her brother. "He has everything to do with you sneaking out. You'd follow him into a lake of lava if he asked you to. Alec, brother dear, you are horribly transparent with your feelings. If you don't want Jace to know you should be more careful." As she spoke her tone went from playful to serious. Her dark midnight blue eyes looked to her brother with concern as he continued his nervously flustered getaway.

"Okay okay. Just shut up." He said turning his back to her. Hoping his face wouldn't be red when he left the house to join Jace outside in his beat up old Suburban. "Bye."

"Bye." Isabelle sighed as she watched her brother leave.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Clary deadpanned as she stared at the open passenger door of a rusting van and in at the driver. It was Eric, one of Simon's band mates and dorky friends, and he was all alone. "Everyone ditched?" She asked not getting into their nameless band's van that they used to get to the few gigs they had, but it seemed they were getting more shows.

"Yup, so it's just us tonight." Eric smiled happily.

"I suddenly feel sick." She said looking down the street. They had met a couple of blocks from school so no one would see them, and her mother wouldn't find out, Jocelyn trusted Simon just fine but his band mates were not held with quite as much regard... Okay there was none.

"Oh come on Fray. I'm not into you anyway. Now let's get going before all the fun is over." Eric urged patting the passenger seat next to him.

"Thanks. That makes me feel to much better." She muttered sarcastically. With that said Clary hauled herself into the van, slamming the door behind her.

As they made their way up town Clary realized why her mother silkies her rising around with Eric and the band, Eric was a horrible driver. By the time they made it to the party Clary was thankful to be alive and that she was able to hold down the contents of her stomach after such swerving and traffic dodging. She really wished Simon had come, he was a much better driver and if he had they could have taken a cab home saving them from Eric's reckless vehicle maneuvering.

"Let's go Fray." Eric sang- off key- as they made their way to the front of the building.

The party was being held in a small industrial warehouse that had seen better days. It was clearing no longer in use as it's interior was empty except for the beams holding the place up. Clary was quickly separated from Eric who had spotted a group of girls in the back giggling, eyeing the guys in the place.

Clary slowly weaves her way through the dancing, more like grinding bodies. The lights overhead were dim but moved it was like a secret club with a bar in one corner, and tables and chairs set up around the place to relax. There were plenty of familiar faces from Idris both from the high school and the college, but no one seemed to recognize her.

She shrugged. It wasn't that surprising, Clary only stood out in the art circle at school not the popular partygoers and elites. These weren't her usual crowd, but she still wanted to be apart of it even though her mother didn't. Clary wanted to be heard.

* * *

Another glass of wine was poured, white and fragrant. The woman swirled the liquid around it's glass watching the light hit it and making it sparkle beautifully before she took a hardy gulp. After swallowing she looked across the bar at her guest who was sipping casually at his beer. They stared at each other for a long moment in complete silence before returning to their drinks. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, a meeting neither of them wanted but it had to be done.

"Have you signed the papers yet?" She asked drumming her fingers on the bar.

"My lawyer isn't through reading them yet." The man replied flatly. His brown eyes narrowed at the woman for a moment before the dropped to his half empty stern. His hands gripped the glass so tightly his knuckles whitened against the force. "Have you told the children yet?" He inquired as a jab back.

"No." She replied through clenched teeth. "They still think you are off on a trip, and it will stay that way until everything is settled."

"And you just think you can take them? You have no right, Maryse. You're the one that thinks we should end this, not me. You!" He said slamming his hand down on the bar rattling all the glasses on it. The ruckus cause several of the other customers and both of the bartenders to look at the distraught couple.

"But I'm not the one who never comes home Robert! When was the last time you actually seen the kids, and I mean before I filed. You're too busy with work to care." Maryse fought back.

"I do care, Maryse. You've just given up on me." He hissed back.

The woman angrily downed the last of her wine before she shoved the bar stool back to get to her feet. Smoothing back her black hair that was held by chopsticks she turned her back on her husband. "I've never given up on you Robert. You stopped believing in us." She said darkly.

Robert glared at her as she strutted out of the bar with her head held high. Something's would never change Maryse was as stubborn as ever, and Robert was no different. Communication had slowly started to dwindle between the couple, Robert busy with work and Maryse over doing it as a parent, but both of them were avoiding the past. Avoiding the blame and pushing it off on the other, they were parents but they surely didn't act like adults.

* * *

The music was energetic and everyone was moving to it. Clary had finally found a decent place to sit and relax while watching her fellow teenagers party on. She had tried to find the host but that had been fruitless, no one knew who it was, it was like a ghost had sent out the invites. She was lamely sipping at a Shirley Temple spinning the stem of the cherry that was once in it between her fingers.

She really wished Simon had come. Without anyone to talk to she had quickly become bored and wanted to leave but she didn't have enough money for a taxi and Eric said they weren't going until midnight. She still had a little over an hour to kill before she could leave and go to Simon's.

She was mid sigh when a laughing guy came crashing into the chair next to hers followed by a concerned friend of his. Clary watched the two with a suspicious expression as the blond continued to laugh uncontrollably. He seemed familiar, so did his tall dark haired friend but she couldn't place their faces. Not until they started speaking did she finally know who they were.

"You're cut off." The dark haired one said to his intoxicated friend. "And I'm driving you home tonight, so hand over the keys." He ordered.

"Aww you're no fun Alec." The blond said clicking his tongue on the other guys name.

"Jace." Alec said sternly.

Jace stuck his tongue out at Alec as he rifled through his jeans' pocket. Clary continued to stare, shocked to see the school famous Jace Herondale drunk and acting ridiculous.

"Here, buzzkill." Jace slurred handing over his car keys.

"Does he always act like a baby when he drinks?" Clary suddenly asked Alec.

Both of the boys turned to look at her with equal expressions of surprise that a strange girl was making such a comment about Jace.

"Aren't you funny." Jace said leaning against the table. He had to use a hand to keep his head up so he could focus on her face, though he still continued to sway in his chair.

"I actually find myself quite the comedian, but at least I don't need a babysitter." She said eyeing Alec who was standing awfully close to his friend.

"He's not my babysitter." Jace said following her gaze. "He's my friend."

"Oh, and you acting like a child is just you doing your part in your friendship?" She questioned sarcastically.

Jace rolled his eyes as he tried to sit up in his chair properly. "Do you know who I am?" He inquired smugly.

"Yes I do. Am I suppose to be intimidated because of that?"

"Yes-" Alec began but Jace's drunk slur cut him off.

"You're a strange little girl. Where do you go to school?"

"Same as you golden boy." She said leaning away from him.

Jace laughed again, his golden blond curls dancing around his face while Alec glared at the girl.

"Okay, we should get going." Alec said clapping Jace on the shoulder.

"N-not yet. I'm talking." Jace said shaking him off.

Clary felt a blush cross her face as he turned to look back at her. Was Jace Herondale really enjoying their conversation? She was teasing him.

"Jace you're drunk and I have to get back soon." Alec countered.

"Agh, Alec." Jace groaned with a pout. Alec's blue eyes stared firmly at him making his friend groan again. "Fine," he looked towards Clary with an arrogant smirk. "Need a ride home?"

"Is that a pickup line?" She inquired with her own half smile.

"Depends, did it work?" He chuckled while Alec shook his head.

Clary giggled at how lame that line was, but at the same time she couldn't stop from thinking it was cute.

"Sure." She answered, her smile stretching out across her lips. Her green eyes shining in the dim light of the party.

Alec turned his back on them muttering something under his breath as he started for the exit. The two smiling happily at each other followed after him without even noticing.

* * *

**And chapter two is here! Sorry it took so long. I had to take some tie to work out the bad sorry to this :) I hope it's good and you guys will like it too. Cause I think it's going to be really interesting, and that's not my ego taking. **

**So leave a review! Please. **


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

**Drama**

_"Nathan. Stop it!"_

_"Go away Jessie."_

_"Thomas hasn't done anything!"_

_"I'm tired of hearing you cry. Go home."_

_"Why do you have to be like this?"_

_"This is me, you should know that by now."_

_"Nathanie-"_

"Sir, visiting hours haven't started yet." A nurse said popping her head into the hospital room.

Looking away from the sleeping patient in bed the boy nodded and replied, "Thank you. I'll leave right away."

The nurse smiled stiffly before exiting the room, leaving the door open as a sign she wasn't going to warn him a second time. The boy couldn't blame her impatience he had spent most of the night there dodging the staff and watching over the comatose girl before he left. It was early on Saturday and everything was busy, and he had work to get to.

_"Why can't you ever listen?"_ The lead actress of the chart topping TV drama cried. As the boy turned to leave he wondered the same thing, why couldn't he listen? If he had would she be asleep in a bed in a hospital, closed off to the world around her?

Quickly darker questions started to buzz around his mind like, when will she wake up? and If she does will he still be allow near her? or Will she hate him so much that she would leave his side forever? His stomach knotted as he looked over his shoulder at her, tubes and wires connecting her to machines, her aggressively curly hair splayed across the pillow. She was beautiful, even asleep and fragile looking. What would happen to them in the future?

* * *

Yawning and rubbing his eyes Simon Lewis made his way downstairs where he could hear an ugly familiar noise coming from the living room. The whisper chatter only girls could pull off, and the dialog of the weekend television drama that was seeping the country. Simon turned to corner to see his mother, sister and best friend gathered together watching the TV like their lives depended on it. Last night Clary had snuck in after being dropped off from the upper class party, they had only talked a little about it before she scurried off to the guess room where she went to sleep leaving Simon dumbfounded about what she had said.

"'Morn-"

As a group the three females shushed him, their eyes never leaving the television screen. He groaned as he slunk to the arm chair where he sat glaring at the drama through his glasses. On the screen the main characters were in some subway tunnel arguing as a guy ran away from them, Simon was lost. He had no idea what was going on, he wanted to run and seek shelter from the female hormones by hiding in his closet with his stack of manga and comics, but that would involve running and effort and it was Saturday morning; no one does that.

Finally a commercial interrupted the drama and Simon was allowed to speak. "Do I even want to know what's going on now?" He rhetorically asked.

Clary got to her feet and charged over to him with an expression only a die-hard fangirl could make for a television show. "Nathaniel has returned to his punk days and Jessamine is heart broken while Thomas is being blamed for Jessie getting bullied at school when really he's trying to stop it because he likes her too. Oh this love triangle is so intense. This kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life." Clary spoke so fast that Simon almost felt dizzy after listening to her.

"Oh I know!" Rebecca said leaning around her mother to look at the two teenagers. "I think Miranda is planning on killing Thomas and Jessie."

"No, I think it's Nathaniel's cousin he keeps mentioning." Mrs. Lewis spoke up. "They seem oddly close and we haven't seen the face of who made that call, Miranda is the ringleader of the bullying and that's it."

"I have to agree." Clary nodded looking away from Simon who sat in his chair at a complete lost at the words they were saying. "Miranda isn't smart enough to plan a murder let alone two. My money's on the mysterious cousin."

Simon groaned and got to his feet, unable to take anymore girl talk and grabbed Clary's arm in the process. "Let's get something to eat Fray."

Clary stumbled after him slightly startled by his forcefulness. Once they were in the kitchen and out of ear shot of the Lewis family Simon leaned against the counter and stared at her with his arms crossed.

"What?" She asked crossing her own arms. She had the feeling that she was going to be interrogated, Simon had that stern look in his brown eyes that he only got when he was about to ask her a long list of questions.

"You want to finish what you were telling me last night? You came home with _who_?" He inquired raising his brows.

A smirk spread across Clary's face as she remembered the night before, though the car stunk of booze she had sat next to Jace Herondale in the backseat. He had leaned on her for support his words slurred and drawn out with effort, but everything he said was interesting, arrogant but interesting. "Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood.' She answered.

"Why? What happened to Eric?" He nearly launched himself forward. His eyes wide and his forehead creased with stress lines.

"Like I wanted to be seen leaving with him and his creeper van. Besides he disappeared and I needed a ride and he offered." Clary said wrinkling up the end of her nose at the thought of riding around alone with Eric in his van again.

Simon was gonna fight that the band van wasn't that bad but a girl alone with Eric in it wasn't such a good idea, though Clary could easily take the bad poet down if she wanted to- and everyone wanted to. "Who drove?" Simon sighed giving up the will to argue, and just want to know what happened.

"Alec, Jace was smashed. Apparently he has a twisted sense of humor. I insulted him several times and he still offered me a ride, he's arrogant like the rumors say but," She paused looking for the right words. Her gaze softened as she looked out the window over the sink, and her smirked turned into a sweet smile that made Simon's heart pound harder. "But there's something about him that I didn't expect. He's not an idiotic prep. He's smart, a horrible drunk. I could actually hold a conversation with him."

"So what, his dad's a librarian assistant, that just means he reads." Simon countered rolling his eyes.

Clary punched him in the arm and stuck out her tongue like a child. "Jealous Lewis?" She joked.

Simon opened his mouth to reply, but it wasn't his voice that sounded. "IT'S BACK ON CLARY." Rebecca called from the other room, and before Simon could close his mouth Clary raced out of the kitchen. His chest felt tight as he released a shaky breath that carried the whisper of the words that he was going to say, _Of course I am_, he had never been happier to have his sister cut him off. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings to Clary, he didn't have the courage to put their life long friendship on the line like that. In truth he had been waiting for Clary to make the first move, and he was sure it was going to happen soon seeing how they were always together, they trusted one another completely, and they had the same interests. It had to happen sometime.

* * *

"Hung over?" Hodge inquired stepping into his son's room where a constant groaning was coming from.

"Of course not. I don't get hung over." Jace lied groaning into his pillow.

Hodge rolled his grey eyes, "Drink some water, and take some medicine. There's a drinking age for a reason." He said turning to step out but the TV caught his eye. The volume was muted but the figures moving across the screen was enough to make him stop. "Valentine?" He gasped out.

Jace, behind him, rolled over and looked at the television. The faint light hurt his eyes so he squinted trying to make out what program was on. "That's the Infernal Heart. It's pretty good, more for girls though." He explained to his father.

"Who's that?" Hodge asked pointing to the blond male lead who was storming off screen.

Jace squinted more and ran a hand through the mess that was his hair as he replied, "Nathaniel Gray, the actor is Jonathan something-stern. I don't care for him too much."

"Morgenstern?" Hodge questioned in a distant voice.

"Yeah that's it. He's such a stuck up actor, just 'cause he's famous." Jace said plopping back against his pillows.

"I'm sure." Hodge said staring at the TV. "Well," He said shaking his head regaining his sense. "You should get up and move around it'll help with your not-hangover." He teased as he left the room.

Jace had almost fallen back to sleep when his cellphone started blaring in his ear from under his pillow. The pounding in his head was made worse by the noise, and set his temper flaring. "What?" He barked into the phone.

"You sound awful." Alec spoke from the other end of the call.

Jace groaned as he smack a pillow with his free fist. "What do you want so early?" He hissed.

"Jace, it's almost noon. Are you hungover?" Alec asked.

"I don't get hungover." Jace grumbled back.

"Whatever. Get up and let's go hang out." Alec cheerfully said.

"Why?" Jace drawled out.

"Because Infernal Heart is having a marathon and Izzy is driving my insane."

"It's a marathon?" Jace muttered peeking at his TV. "What has the world come to?"

"Exactly, so wanna go get coffee?" He asked almost desperately.

Jace took a deep breath using it as an excuse to give him time to think of a lie so he could stay in bed but by the time he released it he couldn't think of anything good enough. "Yeah sure. Give me an hour I smell like hell exploded on me."

"You didn't look so good last night either." Alec chuckled.

"Shut up." Jace said rolling over so he could sit up. As he did he tried to remember what happened last night. "I must have still looked pretty awesome to get a girl to come with us last night, what was her name again?" He asked smugly as he tried to remember her face but the haze of alcohol had been too strong and he could only remember bright red hair.

"Whatever. Get ready I'll be over soon." Alec replied flatly then he hung up.

Jace pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the screens as it faded to black with his brows scrunched together. "What's his problem? Probably needs to get laid." He mumbled as he tossed his phone onto his bed.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the mid-marathon question portion of the chart topping and nation sweeping TV drama Infernal Heart. Today we were lucky enough to get the two lead actors of the thrilling and romantic show, Jonathan Morgenstern and Mira Tyler to answer your very own questions that you sent to our Twitter."

The camera panned over to the two teenage actors and away from the over smiling hostess. Mira was smiling kindly and Jonathan was smirking while the audience clapped and cheered. Once they calmed down the hostess began speaking again.

"So let's get started, the first question is to both of you, 'How long have you two know each other?' This is a very popular question, especially with these rumors floating around that you two are always together." She said wiggling her eyebrows at them.

"We've know known each other since we were kids. Back when we lived in France." Jonathan answered leaning back on the white couch they had been told to sit.

"It's going on ten years now. I never imagined we'd be sitting here doing a popular show together, it's kind of like a dream." Mira's smile turned sweet and innocent with her cheeks blushing slightly and her red bangs falling over the left side of her face.

"That's so amazing." The hostess smiled. "Okay time for the next one, this is for Jonathan, 'How does Nathaniel feel about Jessamine?'"

"How does he feel? Well the writer of the show, Tessa, she made the character very complex and twisted. He has a dark past that keeps him quiet and on his own, but then he meets the only other person who witnessed the same thing as him, but he doesn't know what to do when he sees Jessie cry or why Thomas upsets him. He doesn't understand himself, so you'll have to watch and found out with Nathan how he actually feels." At the end of his answer he winked at the camera causing the girls in the audience to whistle and giggle.

"Well I look forward to finding out. Now Mira this next question is for you, 'Who do you think Jessie show be with; Nathan or Thomas?'"

She giggled as she looked to her left at Jonathan, brushing her fringe aside. "Well with him sitting here I'm obligated to say Nathan, aren't I?" The audience began laughing and the hostess chuckled away while Jonathan smirked down at his co-star. "But really, if she was using logic the right answer would be Thomas, he's been with her through the worst of her trauma, he's never pushed her, he's always helped her even currently with the harsh bullying at school. But since when are girls logical about the guys they fall for? As for Nathan, he knows what she went through personally. He's a bad boy, what girl hasn't fallen for a bad boy, but whether he knows it or not he has a soft side that makes the occasional appearance at the perfect times, but then he loses it and he's back to Nathan. Does that answer the question, I kind of forgot what it was while I was rambling." She chortled brushing her hair aside again.

"Such an airhead." Jonathan teased flipping the end of her ponytail.

"I think we understand what you're saying. It would be smart to be with Thomas, but there's that lure of Nathan that just drives girls crazy." The hostess agreed. "Okay we have time for one final question for this break, and again it's for both of you. 'Are you two an item?' The public is dying to know." She asked eagerly.

"Dating?" Jonathan raised a brow. "This girl? Yeah, that's not true." He laughed.

"Are you sure?" She pressed. "Mira?"

"Huh?" Mira stuttered, coming out of her daze. The shock of the questioned seemed to make her blush bright red, but after Jonathan's reply she paled. "Oh yes, yes. We're not together, just long time friends. Girls everywhere can rest assure Jonathan is unattached." She replied lightly.

More cheering came from the audience, while the hostess snickered. "Well, don't forget the me viewers too, they're probably lining up outside right now waiting to ask you out. You're mentioned in US magazine being one of the top ten hotties this year."

"I appreciate the kind words, I never expect to be here." She smiled sweetly.

"That would be thanks to me." Jonathan said arrogantly.

"Why is that?" The hostess inquired tilting her head.

"She's always been a quiet and shy kid, if I hadn't dragged her to my work as kids then she never would have been asked to be in that movie with me. Now here we are." Jonathan explained holding his arms out wide gesturing to the building around them.

"It really is thanks to him. I've come a long way." Mira nodded smiling up at Jonathan.

"And with that sweet note we end this Q and A with these amazing actors. Check out Infernal Heart and follow the dramatic story of two teens lost in a reality destroyed by a man that killed their parents. Internals Heart, with Mira Tyler and Jonathan Morgenstern."

* * *

**Finally the next chapter. I am so sorry it has taken me so long, I've been moving and have had no time to write. Also I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter, I was stumped but I managed it and hopefully thing will go smoothly from now on.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Leave a review please. I need them to survive! Not really but the story needs them to survive or it won't continue. So please!**


End file.
